


Семья чудовищ

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Джон Сноу попадает за Стену еще ребенком.





	Семья чудовищ

\- Он снова стоит там и смотрит на меня.  
Служанка лишь тяжело вздохнула. Она всегда реагировала так. Никогда ему не верила. Она не видела того, кто стоял у камина и не моргая пялился жуткими глазами, светящимися в темноте.  
Он приходил каждую ночь. Не двигался, не пытался подойти и сотворить что-нибудь страшное. Но достаточно было того, что он стоял там и смотрел.  
От него веяло холодом. Джон ощущал это каждой частью своего тела. Почему никто больше этого не чувствовал, почему никто больше не видел его?  
Как-то раз Джон услышал обрывок разговора. Отец говорил с дядей Бендженом. Просил увезти Джона в Черный Замок, где его не стали бы искать. Чтобы от кого-то защитить. От кого-то, кто узнал какую-то страшную тайну. Но ведь не было никакой тайны? На самом деле отец просто хотел избавиться от него. Может, сам, а может, его попросила леди Кейтилин.  
Джон убежал, чтобы забиться в самый дальний угол и плакать, ненавидя их всех. Но наутро все равно подчинился воле отца. Тот сказал напоследок, что ребенку не место в Черном Замке, но Джон справится, научится у дозорных, станет лучше и старше. И тогда они обязательно увидятся снова. Он ведь соврал?  
Никто не обращал внимания на мрачного замкнутого ребенка. Ни в Винтерфелле, ни здесь. Никому не было до него дела. Но все же здесь с ним обращались хуже. И никто не пытался заступиться за него.  
Однажды он пробрался за Стену вслед за дядей. Хотелось сделать что-то, чтобы показать, чего он стоит. Чтобы никто больше не смел издеваться над ним.  
Он следовал за Бендженом, но метель разделила их. Когда Джон понял, что заблудился и совершенно не понимает, куда идти, было уже поздно звать на помощь. Никто не услышал его.  
Нет, кое-кто все же услышал. Джон со всех ног кинулся прочь, едва увидев того, кто приходил к нему в Винтерфелле и смотрел невыносимо долгими ночами. Но кем бы ни было это существо, оно оказалось быстрее него.  
Оно преградило путь, но не попыталось наброситься. Только дружественно протянуло руку, как будто звало следовать за собой. И Джон пошел, отринув осторожность. Куда еще ему было идти?  
Он украдкой рассматривал по пути это странное существо. Оно было похоже на ледяного человека. Ожившую статую. С пронзительным взглядом и ничего не выражающим лицом. Светлым днем его было видно лучше, чем в ночной темноте комнаты, но от этого он не начал меньше пугать.  
Он привел к высокой скале, напоминающей ледяной замок. Завораживающе красивый, сказочный. Что это была за место? Холодное, но такое прекрасное. Джон залюбовался этим великолепием. Он ничего не понимал в красоте и не умел ее оценить. Его этому не учили - его учили сражаться. Но ему сразу понравилось здесь. И даже страх на какие-то мгновения отступил.  
Джон обернулся к ледяному человеку, и тот присел на одно колено, чтобы быть на одном уровне с низкорослым ребенком. Какое-то время они как будто изучали друг друга. А потом Джон осторожно прикоснулся к его щеке.  
\- Ты такой холодный...  
Ледяной человек накрыл его маленькую ладошку своей рукой. Его когти выглядели довольно грозно. Но не причиняли вреда.  
В какой-то момент Джон перестал чувствовать холод. Он сам сделался холодом - ледяное существо превратило его в подобное себе.  
\- Ты меня заберешь в свое королевство? - спросил Джон, глядя ему в глаза. - Навсегда?  
\- Да, - ответил он завораживающе-чарующим голосом, похожим на свист морозного ветра.  
\- Ты его король?  
\- Да. Я король. Король Ночи.  
\- А в твоем королевстве обижают детей?  
\- Нет. Никого не обижают. Мы все одна семья.  
Джон улыбнулся непривычно счастливо. Может, поэтому Король Ночи приходил к нему каждую ночь тогда, в Винтерфелле? Хотел забрать в семью, где ему будет хорошо, где он будет нужен? А он не понял, испугался. Дурак.  
В ледяном замке жили и другие дети. И взрослые. Но среди них не было ни девочек, ни женщин. И Джон первым делом спросил, почему - ведь это было так странно.  
\- Люди выбрасывают новорожденных мальчиков, - объяснил Король Ночи. - А я их подбираю.  
\- А девочек?  
\- А девочек оставляют себе.  
Как же это было несправедливо! Вот и его выбросили, сослали к дяде Бенджену в Ночной Дозор. Если бы он был девочкой, наверно, не выбросили бы. Девочки почему-то были нужней.  
\- Ты такой хороший и добрый, - улыбнулся Джон, обнимая Короля Ночи за пояс и прижимаясь к нему. А тот обнял в ответ как-то растерянно и невесомым касанием погладил по волосам. Как будто раньше ему никогда не приходилось этого делать.  
\- Я смерть.  
\- Но ты меня не убил, а спас мне жизнь. Какая же ты смерть, ты что, глупый?  
На его ледяном безэмоциональном лице отразилось замешательство. И Джон засмеялся - так весело это выглядело.  
\- Наклонись ко мне, - попросил он, потянувшись к Королю Ночи. И, когда тот присел, чмокнул его в щеку.  
\- Это что? - спросил Король Ночи, пребывая в явном недоумении. - Я этого не понимаю.  
Он был таким забавным. И совсем уже не казался страшным. Мужики в Дозоре выглядели как обычные люди, но на самом деле были гораздо страшней.  
\- Ты уже не кажешься таким холодным, - улыбнулся Джон, глядя в его жуткие голубые глаза.  
\- Потому что ты стал таким же.  
\- Я теперь не смогу замерзнуть насмерть?  
\- Ты вообще не сможешь умереть, пока кто-то не убьет тебя огненным оружием.  
Как же это было здорово!  
Джон вдоволь нарезвился в снегах, носясь по окрестностям и валяясь в сугробах практически раздетый. И никакой холод больше был не страшен! И не было нужды носить кучу неудобной одежды! Как будто вокруг стояло жаркое лето. Никто не одергивал, не требовал вести себя прилично. Не косился с плохо скрываемой ненавистью. Или презрением. Джон чувствовал себя свободным. Ему никогда еще не было так хорошо.  
\- А ты умеешь лепить снеговиков? - спросил он с восторженным блеском в глазах, когда Король Ночи подошел к нему.  
Но, кажется, он не умел много всего хорошего. А значит, его непременно стоило научить.  
Джон попытался слепить нечто хотя бы смутно напоминающее Винтерфелл. Хотелось рассказать о нем. Ведь Король Ночи вряд ли ходил за Стену. Вряд ли видел, какие замки там строят люди. Много ли он вообще знал о людях? Да и не стоило о них знать.  
\- Вот что я умею, - отвлек Король Ночи. И Джон, обернувшись, увидел кинжал изо льда. Изделие потрясающей красоты. Человеку понадобилось бы ковать такой несоизмеримо дольше. - Он теперь твой.  
Джон принял подарок и обнял Короля Ночи с благодарностью. А тот снова как-то неуверенно и неловко обхватил руками в ответ. Здесь что, не принято было обниматься? Как можно было так жить?  
Да и без девочек было бы скучно. Но все равно намного лучше, чем дома. Тем более, что больше у него не было дома. А в Дозоре маячили только страшные немытые мужики, которые потешались над ним.  
С Королем Ночи было так весело играть. Каждый день, часами напролет. Однажды Джон насыпал снега ему на голову и смеялся над тем, что его рога напоминают скалы, торчащие из сугробов. А в другой раз они вместе построили небольшой дом и сидели там, как будто запершись ото всех. Джон прижался к Королю Ночи и попросил рассказать сказку, но он не знал сказок. Поэтому Джон рассказал сам - он-то знал их много. А Король Ночи внимательно слушал, гладя его по волосам.  
Еще они играли в снежки. Попасть снежком в Короля Ночи было непросто - он быстро перемещался и кидался в ответ просто огромными снежками. В конце концов Джон обиделся и заявил, что так нечестно. А потом вновь смеялся, глядя на его растерянное лицо.  
\- Люди тебя боятся? - как-то спросил он, когда они сидели в их маленьком домике, спрятавшись ото всех.  
Король Ночи кивнул.  
\- А меня они тоже теперь будут бояться?  
\- Да.  
\- Вот здорово! Хотел бы я напугать того жирдяя, который сказал мне, что я сын подзаборной шлюхи! Я его заколю кинжалом, если он когда-нибудь сюда придет!  
\- Люди сюда не ходят. А ты не ходи к ним.  
\- Потому что я ребенок? - надулся Джон. - Взрослым можно, они ходят, где хотят!  
\- Я стараюсь оберегать и их. Но они лучше сражаются. И они мне... менее дороги, чем ты.  
\- Правда?  
Джон провел здесь достаточно времени, чтобы заметить, что Король Ночи играет только с ним. И вообще проводит с ним очень много времени. Но почему? Почему он приходил в Винтерфелл и почему сейчас так много с ним возился?  
\- Ты особенный.  
\- Почему я особенный?  
\- Я раньше превращал в Белых Ходоков только младенцев. Они не успели пожить и ничего не видели.  
Поэтому не умели играть и обниматься? И не научили его?  
\- А я вырасту таким как ты?  
\- Не совсем таким.  
\- Хочу такие зубы!  
\- Зачем?  
\- Выглядит круто! Укуси меня!  
Джон испытал разочарование, когда ничего не почувствовал, хоть в его руку и впились острые клыки. И раздосадовано посмотрел на Короля Ночи.  
\- Мне не больно!  
\- Мы не чувствуем боли.  
\- Так кусаться неинтересно! Так теряется весь смысл!  
Кажется, этого он тоже не понимал.  
Джон тяжело вздохнул и погладил его, проходясь пальцами по рожкам. Он меньше всех был похож на человека. Такой лысый и с этой ледяной короной на голове. Его, наверное, боялись больше всех. Он выглядел грозным и устрашающим. А Джона вечно дразнили смазливой девкой. И хотелось напинать им всем и показать, кто есть кто.  
\- А ты сам откуда взялся? - заинтересовался Джон, укладываясь головой к нему на колени и ерзая, чтобы лечь поудобней. - Зачем ты тут живешь и собираешь брошенных детей?  
\- Я тоже был человеком. Когда-то очень давно. Тот, кто сделал со мной это, был моим врагом. Они хотели создать чудовище, которое уничтожит людей.  
\- Ну и ладно, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Джон. - Кому нужны эти люди. Чудовища лучше.  
Кажется, это его озадачило. У него снова было такое смешное лицо.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Мне с тобой лучше, чем с ними. Ты добрый, заботишься обо мне и играешь со мной. Я тебе нужен. А там я никому не был нужен. Ну их всех. Это не они от тебя отгородились Стеной, это мы от них отгородились, потому что от них одно зло!  
Джон впервые видел на лице Короля Ночи улыбку. Впервые видел, как он прикрывает глаза. В каком-то непонятном облегчении. Как будто услышал то, чего ждал всю жизнь. Целую вечность.  
\- Ты принес сюда жизнь, - произнес он, заглянув Джону в глаза. - Я утратил это давным-давно. И уже не думал, что обрету снова. Я не ждал этого, не знал, что у меня все еще есть возможность это обрести. И что этого мне будет достаточно. Что это именно то, чего я хочу.  
Он говорил с ним как со взрослым. Открыто, искренне. О самых важных для себя вещах. Которые Джон понимал очень смутно. Важность которых не доходила до него.  
\- Я не понимаю тебя, - признался он, решив ответить честностью на честность. - Ты хочешь сказать, что мое появление сделало тебя счастливым?  
\- Да, - помедлив, ответил Король Ночи. - Именно это я и хочу сказать.  
\- Тогда я хочу сказать тебе то же самое. Я хотел иметь семью, которая будет любить меня. Ты стал моей семьей. Все вы. Мне тут хорошо.  
Ледяной монстр улыбался. И выходило так удивительно тепло.


End file.
